New in the Family
by Cinsay
Summary: A new pack member brings promise of a new future for Leah.  Could she finally get everything she's wanted?  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only wish I did. And not even because of the $$**_

Chapter 1: Out of His Mind

"I'm going to stay at Joe's tonight." Cory yelled to his mom in the kitchen. He stood at the back of the house, ready to walk out the door.

Cory's mom hesitated and that was the break he was looking for. He bolted out the door and jumped on his bike. He barely heard her yell after him that she thought Joe was a bad influence. Joe's house was only a couple miles up the road and he was so anxious to escape the bad mood that had occupied his own house these last couple of weeks.

Cory thought back on the last couple of fights he'd had with his mom. She was disappointed in his grades and hated his current set of friends. But at 14 Cory felt he needed to be taken seriously. He was in high school now and a new set of friends went with the persona he was hoping to cultivate for highschool. And its not like his grades mattered. He doubted he'd even finish highschool. He figured he'd try his hand at a trade, he'd always been good at making things run. There weren't too many options on the Hoh reservation anyway.

No, Cory was not about to keep being bossed around by his mom. So what if she didn't like his clothes or music. He was pretty sure she didn't like anything about him. Lately she'd been dragging him to tribe gatherings. Counsel meetings, dances, bonfires and the like. As if she was hoping he'd follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a "contributing member" of society. It was like she was trying to change who he was. No, it was more like she hated who he was and was hoping to garner group support to force him to be something he wasn't.

At Joe's house, the usual crowd had gathered. Two of the guys he knew from school and another was new to him. They were restless and bored. They were itching to go out and "do" something.

They decided to walk down to the corner and see if they could score some beer. It wasn't like Cory had really drank that much but with the recent fights he'd had with his mom, he felt like doing something she'd disapprove of. This ought to fit the bill. Outside the convenience store they approached an older man who wasn't from the area.

"Hey mister, could you get us some beer?" Cory's friend said.

"What's in it for me?" the man replied.

"We've got 40 bucks, if you get us a couple twelve packs, you can keep the rest."

"Sure kid, whatever."

The man took the money and went inside. He returned a few minutes later with two of the cheapest 12 packs of swill the store carried.

"Thanks a bunch" Cory's friend responded sarcastically. "There wasn't anything cheaper?"

The man huffed and walked away.

Cory and his friends milled around the back of the store. Joe dared Cory to shotgun a beer.

"Just stab a hole at the bottom and then crack open the top." He said.

"Why don't we race?" Cory shot back.

It didn't take long for the crowd of boys to get loud and belligerant.

Finally, an employee opened the back door of the shop. He was bringing out trash.

"Hey, you better get out of here. I don't need to be cleaning up piss and puke tomorrow!"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself." snorted Joe.

The man flung the trash into the dumpster and hurried back inside.

"You know, I'm so sick of being told to do shit." he continued.

"Yeah, I wanna trash this place." someone else replied.

Two of the boys had brought backpacks and pulled out cans of spray paint. Cory hadn't even noticed they had brought the packs with them until this point. They handed a can to Cory and began spraying three foot letters, F-U-C-…, on the sides of the building. Joe and another were tipping over the dumpster and trying to light the trash on fire. Cory finally felt like he had an outlet for all his frustration. It felt good to do something bad, something that his mom would definitely disapprove of. Show her she couldn't control him.

It began quietly and since they were drunk and loud, they didn't hear the siren until the car pulled into the station. Joe and the two friends from school ran into the woods. One thing about this area of the world, there were always forests nearby. One police officer exited his car and chased after them. Cory ran in the other direction across the street and into a field. Cory heard the cops footsteps getting closer and had he been paying attention to where he was running instead of the footsteps he might not have tripped on a knot of grass. The officer quickly overtook him and yanked him roughly upward. Cory was dragged back to the parking lot and thrown into the cruiser.

Cory noticed that all the others seemed to have escaped. Great. Add running as one more thing he sucked at. The officer, a big man with no neck, didn't say much. Instead he mumbled something about the station and calling his parents. Well, this night was just going to be awesome!

Cory's mom picked him up at the station and they drove home in silence. That was his first inclination of how mad his mom was. She was almost shaking she was so angry and Cory could see the unspoken curse words she was holding back. Once home, Cory stormed into his room – and immediately saw that his mom had taken the door off the hinges. Too bad, because he was hoping to slam it so hard the whole house would rattle. Since his door was unavailable he began throwing whatever was handy. His mom followed him to the bedroom and began screaming. Cory saw red. He was so enraged he didn't even hear the words she said. Only saw her livid features and her lips moving. He saw the spit flying out of her mouth and the vein throbbing in her temple.

She was going on about something about responsibility and growing up and being grounded. Didn't she realize that it was his life, to live as he wanted? And then he started to sweat and shake. And the beer he downed earlier in the evening was working its way back up.

Why was he trembling like this? Why did he feel so weird, out of control and sick? He thought he was going to vomit and still his mom continued to yell. He moved shakily to the bathroom to be sick but his mom followed him. "Get away from me" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You need to grow up" she vented, furious.

Cory barked out "You don't understand, do you... I can do what I want! If you hate me so much, don't bale me out next time!" He pushed past her, out of the bathroom and stomped into the kitchen.

The trembling was getting worse. He felt like he was going to burst from his skin. That the walls were closing in on him. It was too much. He slammed his fist on the counter and tried to control his breathing. It was no use, he needed air!

Cory ran out the back door screaming in a rage "I'll do what I want, go where I want and you can't stop me!"

The woods backed up to Cory's house and beyond that, the river. He stumbled blindly toward the river. The shaking was getting worse. And suddenly everything changed. His body exploded out of his clothing. He felt four feet on the ground and his sense of smell was so acute he could smell the river. It smelled like earth, water and the fresh smell of fish and vegetation. He could see clearly even though it was way past midnight and overcast. He shouldn't have been able to see 3 feet in front of himself and instead it was as if it were twilight in HD.

Cory started to panic. What was happening? He couldn't even scream. Instead a noise like a howl came from his lungs. A wolf's howl. This freaked him out and the adrenaline and his wolf took over.

Cory ran. Ran away from his house and his life. He kept running, the anger and fear and frustration pushing him further. Cory felt the rain and wind in his fur. Felt his muscles stretching and contracting. After awhile the fury and frustration relented which left him with just his fear. He ran until the skies grew lighter. Finally he collapsed and willed the nightmare to end.

Rain had started to fall, actually - it never seemed to stop lately. But he wasn't cold. He was so exhausted, the adrenaline spent. But he could barely think, the panic was still beneath the surface and he was pretty sure that this was what it felt like to be in shock. Cory lay down on the frosty ground under some brush. He shivered but not from the chill. He shut his eyes and willed himself to wake up from this nightmare. Soon, unconsciousness found him and he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. One way you can tell - I'd never do that to Jacob and Leah.**_

Chapter 2: Who's There

Leah was out early running her circuit. She had had enough of the Cullens and their creepy weird ass family. Jacob could keep company with them, she didn't care. But she sure as hell wasn't going to cozy up to them. Jacob and Seth were busy devouring stacks of pancakes that Esme had prepared. They'd invited Leah to join them but she honestly couldn't get past the sickly sweet stink of death to enjoy the food. She'd rather eat dirt. So she hadn't even bothered going inside.

The woods were damp from the rain and her paws barely made a sound as she ran the course. Yearning for a little freedom she pushed the limits of the territory. Running south to the edge of the border.

There was no risk from the vampires right now. The Volturi had left about a week ago. Still everyone was on edge. Sam's and Jacob's packs still patrolled nightly. But no one had come across any weird scents, no vampires had dared show their faces. Leah thought to herself that they were probably scared stiff. Ok, bad pun but still, scared enough to stay the heck out of Dodge. If the Volturi, who were vampire royalty, with all their "witnesses" and henchmen were afraid, then the average vampire was probably terrified.

With that in mind, Leah pushed through the boundry. She ran, feeling the exhiliration of new scents and fresh territory.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god – please make it stop, please!_

_Who's there?_ Leah thought. It was a new voice and it was terrified.

_Oh my god, I'm hearing voices._ It wimpered.

_I'm not 'voices' you sap. I'm Leah._

_Help me. Please help me. Oh god, what am I going to do. Oh god let this be a nightmare. Help me…_

It sounded like another pup had just phased. Most of the boys in the tribe that had hit puberty had already phased. Who was left? And she was nowhere near Quileute territory. Who could it be?

_Leah?_ The voice cried. _Don't leave me, please. Please help me._

_Wait where you are, I'll find you eventually kid._

Leah sniffed the wind and determined its direction. Then ran crosswind to find out if she could pinpoint the sorry pup's location. No dice. So she moved downwind and tried again. This time, bingo – new wolf smell. About 5 minutes later she came across his sorry ass.

Leah slowly approached the new pup. Just in case he wasn't what he seemed. But he was exactly as he seemed. The pup was curled in a ball. He looked miserable, wet and dirty. Leaves and dirt covered his fur. He lay trembling.

Leah saw the pup pick up his head and prick his ears toward her as she approached. She gingerly poked her head out between some undergrowth. The pup reacted poorly. He immediately freaked out, reared back and ran. He crashed through several small trees, tripped over his big feet and careened into a tree. He ran out of sight but Leah saw the tree shake when he'd crashed into it.

_Shit. What the hell, you asked for my help you moron._

_I didn't think you were…you were….well, whatever you are!_

_What the hell, I'm exactly like you, dipshit!_

_No. I'm really a guy. I'm not like this._

_Look, I hate to break it to you. But you really are exactly like this._

The pup started howling.

_Stop that. You're not helping yourself and if anyone hears you they'll think there's a freakin emergency or something. _

Still more howling_._

_Shut the fuck up!_

Silence.

Well, that shut him up. Now what, she wondered. She followed his scent several hundred yards and found him again.

Leah walked slowly toward the terrified wolf.

_Is this the first time for you?_

_What? _

_The first time you phased into a wolf?_

_Is that what happened to me?_

_Hmm, yes. That is exactly what happened. You are a shapeshifter. You changed into a wolf. And I'm sorry but things are going to be a lot different from here on out. Where are you from? _

Leah didn't recognize his voice or um... thoughts.

_You don't sound like someone I know._

_I'm from Tahola, near Forks._

_Well, that's interesting. The Hoh tribe is located around there but not our tribe._

_What tribe are you talking about?_

_Aren't you Quileute?_

_No, I'm from the Hoh tribe._

_Uh oh._

_What do you mean uh oh?_

Leah quickly shut down her thoughts. She focused on bringing this pup in. She'd bring him to Jacob and be done with the situation. They could figure out what messed up situation he'd come from after Jacob calmed him down and sent him on his way.

_Just follow me and be quiet. Ok?_

_Ok. _

And for a change, Cory did what he was told.

Leah led the frightened pup back toward Jacob's territory. It was slow going. He didn't know how to follow a scent trail and she didn't want to lose him. He'd likely panic and start howling again. He kept peppering her with questions.

_Holy shit, how many of us are there?_

_What the hell do we eat? I'm starving._

_Why won't you say anything to me? Where are we going? Are we there yet?_

Finally Leah couldn't take it anymore.

_Shut the fuck up or I'm gonna leave you out here. And trust me you don't want to be out here without a pack. You don't know what could be lurking out here. _

Silence.

_Thank you! As soon as we get to the rest of my pack, we'll answer your questions. And yes, get you something to eat. But for now just shut it. I can't think with all your yammering._

_Ok, I'll shut up. Just don't leave me out here by myself. _He pleaded.

For the first time in over 48 hours, Cory's panic started to subside. He didn't know who this Leah wolf was but she didn't seem like she was going to leave him out here. And a spark of hope entered his mind that maybe he wouldn't be alone and hungry much longer. He might not be able to go home but maybe there was someplace else he could go.

Finally they crossed over the border into Jacob's home range.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.**_

Chapter 3: What to Do

Leah felt Jacob and Seth phase.

_Hey guys! I found trouble and he's gonna need a pair of pants._

_Wha-at?_ Jacob and Seth chimed in unison.

_Jacob, meet me at the start point for the perimeter circuit and I'll show you. Seth – get an extra pair of pants and meet us both there. _

Leah could hear the jumble of questions that ran through their minds. She carefully picked her way toward the meeting point. She kept looking back to make sure her new charge was following. He could be quiet when he wanted to be.

The stream stood in front of Leah and Jacob stood at the edge in human form. He looked amazing. People complained that he never seemed to be wearing enough clothes but, wow, that was ok with her. She recalled the time she saw him naked after phasing and thought to herself that she wanted to lick his abs. Boy did she get flack from the rest of the pack. Embry almost passed out from laughing. Thought she'd never live that down.

Jacob watched Leah emerge from the forest's edge.

"Hey babe." He smirked. He knew just how much that term of endearment would piss her off.

Leah snarled fiercely at him. A lesser wolf, heck a lesser Alpha would probably have been intimidated. But Jacob knew her bite was only slightly worse than her bark and was willing to take the heat. She was just so adorable all worked up.

Behind Leah was what looked like a large, nervous wolf pup. Well, he was clearly old enough to phase and not quite a true puppy. But was young enough that his paws were still bigger than they should be. He was dark brown with a sandy-colored undercoat.

Leah gave the young one a glare that rooted him to the spot. Then she disappeared into the trees. A moment later she returned.

"Don't you 'babe' me unless you like eating balls because I'll rip yours off and"

Jacob cut her off. "Hey, watch your mouth in front of the kid!"

Leah shut her mouth and turned a lovely shade of red while Jacob stifled a laugh.

He addressed the new wolf, "Seth'll be here in a minute with some clothes, then you can phase back. Ok?"

"Um, Jake, I don't think he know's how yet. You might have to walk him through it this time."

Seth, in wolf form, bounded up with clothes in his mouth. He dropped them on the ground in front of Jacob and Leah. Then he turned to stare at the new wolf.

"Hmm, tell you what – I'm gonna leave you guys to do your thing. I'm outta here." Leah shot over her shoulder as she walked off.

Leah took off walking toward her house. She really hoped Jacob and Seth would set the boy straight, get some clothes on him and drop him off either at his own home, wherever that might be, or at Sam's. Their pack was big enough. Besides, what was Sam good for if not to collect strays.

The walk home was quiet. Peaceful even. Leah sat on her front steps letting the sun warm her face and contemplated what to have for lunch. But peace was not to last because at that point she noticed the three guys walking up her driveway. Seth, Jacob and what must be La Push's newest wolf. The boy looked like he was 13, maybe 14 tops. It must have been all those vampires concentrated in the area when the Volturi hordes had invaded. How long ago was that anyway? It seemed like months ago but it was probably more like a week or two.

"Why are you mutts here?"

"What, no welcome wagon, Leah? You know you missed us." Jacob smiled warmly and winked at her.

Damn that smile of his. She felt her stomach drop when he looked at her like that.

Seth ignored Jacob and gestured toward the new guy, "Sis, this is Cory."

"Cory, huh. Well…you look better. Shouldn't you be on your way then. I'm sure someone is going to be looking for you soon. So you should probably shuffle on home now, right?" She hoped she wasn't being too blunt, but she wasn't exactly known for her subtlety.

"Uh, I don't think anyone will be looking for me." Cory volunteered. "I kinda burnt my only bridge the night before, ah… the night this all started."

"Leah," Seth ventured, "I thought maybe he could stay in our guest room for a little while. Just until he's got a little more control and can go home."

"No. Way! Ah – no."

"Leah, I think it would be best. There's no room at my place." Jacob explained.

"Why can't you bring him to Sam's then?"

Cory's face fell.

"Seth, why don't you and Cory grab something to eat and I'll be right in to join you." Jacob encouraged. "I just want to talk to Leah a moment. Ok?" Jacob ushered Cory and Seth in the door.

Seth and Cory went inside and Leah could hear dishes banging around the kitchen.

"Leah, I don't want to send him to Sam right now." Jacob whispered so as not to be heard. Wolf hearing was excellent, even when in human form.

"Why not?"

"Well, from what I can tell, the boy may not do too well with Sam's style of authority."

"Right, and he'll be great with yours? Our pack is good the way it is. I don't need some tag-a-long to look out for."

"Maybe, maybe not, but he sure looks up to you…" Jacob smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's rather attached to you – pretty much thinks you rule the world. I heard it myself in his thoughts when I was phasing back and forth to show him how. He figures you saved his life."

Great – flattery. She was susceptible to flattery and Jacob knew it. She could feel her resolve melting.

"Fine. He has 1 week." Leah relented.

Jacob continued, "Where did you find him anyway. There isn't anyone living near our territory. He must have come from pretty far away."

Leah flushed a little at getting caught out of bounds. "I kinda was over the southern border when I came across him."

Jacob didn't flinch. He knew Leah could take care of herself. And she was fast enough to escape pretty much anything. "You mean down near the Hoh reservation?"

"Yeah, he's not Quileute. Did he tell you that yet?"

"Then how the hell do you explain…" Jacob let the words trail off. "Well, I better get going."

Leah watched Jacob stroll back down the driveway deep in thought. Boy, did she like watching him leave. More like she enjoyed admiring his back and backside when he wasn't aware of it. Leah felt herself getting hot. Maybe people were right, he should wear more clothing.

The night was uneventful. Leah learned that Cory had been restless and flirting with trouble the night he phased. But currently, he still seemed a little in shock. She felt bad for him. She remembered how traumatic it had been when she'd phased the first time. It was disorienting and upsetting. Not to mention that it taken her quite awhile to come to terms with being something that could be the filler for nightmares. Then there was her father's death to compound it all, but she didn't want to think down that path any further. One week shouldn't be too bad.

Leah woke up the next morning to the sound of rain hitting the roof and a car door shutting. 'What now?' She thought to herself. Sloppy footsteps were followed by a knock on the front door.

"Hold on a minute." She heard her mom call from the kitchen. Sue was busy making bacon and pancakes and Leah's stomach growled.

Leah put on her fuzzy blue robe and walked down the stairs to see what was going on. On her way through the living room, she saw Cory ducking low and gesturing wildly to her.

'What?' She mouthed silently.

Cory indicated in no uncertain terms that he did not want anyone to know he was there. Leah gave him a scowl and followed Seth out the front door.

On the front porch stood an old man. His features were weathered and he looked tired. He had a picture of Cory in his hand.

"Hi, I'm hoping you can help me find my grandson. His name is Cory Landing and he's been missing for three days." he said holding out the photo.

"Why? Is he in trouble?" Leah asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. I'm Warren, his grandfather. Actually, his mother is worried sick. They had a big fight but she just wants him home now."

Leah considered the predicament. "Um, I'm sure he's ok. If I see him, I promise I'll make him call home."

Seth looked like he was going to volunteer information but Leah cut him off. "I tell you what, why don't you stop back here tomorrow if you haven't heard from him by then. We'll keep our eyes out for him and…"

"We'll help you look for him!" Seth interrupted, smiling widely. Leah glared at him and he finished "…if you want."

"You're sure you haven't seen him?"

"I have some ideas of where he could be and I'll check them out today." Leah promised. "Like I said, I'm sure he's fine."

The old man turned and walked back to his car. Leah and Seth walked back inside.

"Ok, boy! You better get your ass over here and explain to me why I just lied for you!" Leah hissed through her teeth as the car exited the drive.

"I don't want to go back. It was so boring and my mom and I always fought. She hates me!"

"One, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. And two, why do you think its going to be all fun and rosy here?"

"Yeah, have you ever seen Leah mad?" Seth chuckled. "She makes living with snakes seem like a walk in the park, like getting your eyes gouged out is a trip to the candy…"

"Enough!" Leah shouted. Seth shut his mouth but the smile still lingered. "I told Jacob you could stay here a week." Leah said and Cory brightened. "But I didn't say it was gonna be a vacation for you. Go call your mom. Tell her you're ok. Then there's some firewood that needs to be stacked."

"No."

"What are you two years old?" Leah retorted. "Go call your mom and tell her you're ok. Now." Leah repeated in her authoritative Beta voice. And with that, Cory learned a new lesson in pack dynamics. Or maybe in Leah dynamics. If Leah told you to do something. You did it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns these characters, not me. Too bad.**

FYI - I changed grandfather's name to Warren.

Chapter 4: Not Prince Charming

Jacob thought back over the recent events of his life as he mounted the steps of the Cullen residence. He was so happy to have Renesmee in his life. Nessie, as he nicknamed her, was his imprint, his soul mate, his tether to the earth. When he'd gone to find her after her violent entry into the world, he'd been set on killing the "thing" that had hurt Bella. Bella had been his first love and she'd gone through hell for her halfbreed spawn. But once he'd locked eyes with Nessie, everything had changed.

Since then he'd been fiercely protective, doting, and generally blissed out to be by Nessie's side. But today was business first. He needed to meet with Carlisle to discuss the treaty, boundries and pack updates.

Carlisle met him at the door and they walked to Carlisle's library or office. There were enough books there that either word would work. Jacob's nose stung from the sickly sweet, burning scent of the vampires. Mostly he'd gotten used to the smell of death but coming in from the fresh air, the wall of vampire odor was always a shock to his wolf senses. Carlisle led him to a leather chair in his office and offered him a seat.

"So, what shall we discuss first?" Carlisle asked.

"The treaty I guess. It's still in effect of course. I talked to Sam the other day. He's fine with leaving it as is for the time being. But he's still concerned about Nessie's development if you know what I mean."

"Nessie is perfectly healthy as far as I can tell." Carlisle said, but looked confused.

Jacob hesitated. He didn't like how Sam refered to Nessie like she was some freak. But Sam was protective of all things La Push and Jacob couldn't really fault him for that. Still, Jacob bristled remembering Sam's prejudice against Nessie.

"Sam's not really concerned about her health, or her growth…he's worried about her diet. He's worried that she might get bored of her usual food and want to try new things. You and I both know how that would impact the treaty. Sam just doesn't want it to have the chance to get that far."

"Oh, I see." Carlisle smiled. "I don't think he needs to worry. Edward goes hunting with Nessie and he tells me that her compassion for humans has started to grow to include animals. She's started to prefer the non-preditory animals lately. Maybe that has something to do with you?"

"Interesting." Jacob contemplated what that would mean. Lots of young girls went through a vegetarian phase when they realized that eating meat meant animals were killed. But Nessie was half vampire. She was predisposed to eat blood. Or was she? She was also half human. Wouldn't it be funny if Nessie turned out to be the first 'vegan' vampire or half-vampire in history. Since she could eat human food instead of blood, it was conceivable. And human food to Nessie surely couldn't be any worse than a tofu burger was to him.

Jacob chuckled to himself.

"Other than that, I don't have to much else to discuss. My pack is still patrolling as routine. And we haven't come across any other vampire scent." Then Jacob remembered the newest wolf member who was currently camping out with his Beta.

"Actually, there is one other thing. It looks like have a new pack member."

"Oh, did another one of your tribe phase? Wouldn't he be in Sam's pack then?" Carlisle wondered.

Jacob debated telling Carlisle all the details. Would Carlisle mind that they had brought a new, not so in control wolf pup onto his property? Cory had never been any danger to Nessie. Jacob had kept him close by the entire time. At least until he could get Cory over to the Clearwater house.

"Leah found him. He's young, very young. I think he phased after the Volturi and all their witnesses passed through the area. All those vampires in one place, you know?"

Carlisle nodded in understanding.

Jacob continued. "His name is Cory and he seems to be a good kid, although he might not see it in himself yet. And he adores Leah. Its really funny. You can imagine how Leah is dealing with this."

Carlisle listened to Jacob talk about mentoring the new wolf and thought to himself that Jacob had really developed into a confident and strong leader. A true Alpha for his pack. The thought pleased him, even though they were supposedly natural enemies. He was glad the people in La Push would have Jacob to look to for leadership someday. There might be two packs right now but Jacob's birthright was to be chief. That was certain. He had the blood lines for it and now the skills and experience. Carlisle was so deep in thought he almost missed what Jacob was saying.

"…And Cory will probably be with my pack for now. At least until he matures a little. But don't worry, we'll keep him away from the house and from Nessie. No one will be in any danger from him."

"I believe you Jacob." Carlisle said. "I know you would never put Nessie in any danger. And I'm not worried about the rest of my family anyway. We're not really all that fragile." Carlisle smiled warmly at Jacob.

After the meeting had concluded, Jacob rushed to see Nessie. She was playing in her room with what appeared to be a silver tea set. Only the Cullens would provide a real silver tea set for their child to play with. He suspected it was a gift from Rosalie and Emmett. It would figure they'd give Nessie a silver tea set since he was a 'werewolf'. Well, he was actually a shapeshifter but close enough. He got the dig and he'd have to think of a good comeback.

"Hi Nessie." Jacob greeted her. She was dressed up in a pink gossamer dress with a tiara. She had set up several of her stuffed animals around the table. But he noticed there was one chair free.

"Is this my chair here?" Jacob hoped the toy sized chair would hold his big frame. It wasn't everyday a 6 foot 7 inch brute tried to fold himself into a pint sized piece of furniture. Luckily for him, vampires bought sturdy furniture.

"Yes. I saved that space for you. I knew you were coming to see me today and I wanted you to be in my tea party too!"

It still startled him to hear her speak in complete sentences. She looked to be about 6 or 7 now but he knew she was really just a toddler in actual age. She acted extremely wise and mature for her real age too. It dawned on him that she might grow up much faster than he was prepared for. Could he look at her at real age 7 or 8 and see a young woman? How would he react to his eyes seeing one vision of her and knowing she was still just a child?

"Jacob, do you want a cookie to go with your tea?"

"Sure." Jacob responded, momentarily broken out of his worrisome thoughts. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She should probably get some friends her own age, he thought. But would she be tempted to bite them? Kids bit other kids all the time and they weren't even half vampire. He remembered his sister biting him when they were kids after he'd pulled her hair. Then his other sister bit him too just for messing with her twin. He found his sisters usually presented a unified front. Again, Nessie broke him out of his reverie.

"This is Miss Bunny. And this is Kittycat and this is Prince Teddy. I'm the Princess and he's my Prince."

Jacob chuckled. It was funny how he could be so engrossed in a little kid's game. "What am I? Shouldn't I be your Prince?"

"Oh no." Nessie laughed. "You can't be my prince. Princes and princesses get married. And I can't marry you." She giggled. "You're my Jacob." Nessie smiled smugly, very sure Jacob would understand her explanation.

Jacob sat and sipped his tea trying not to look too shaken by what Nessie had said. She was, after all, still a very young little girl. She didn't know what her words had meant to him. It was nothing and he wasn't going to dwell on it. He knew that she was his imprint and like Quil and Claire, their bond would grow even stronger over time. Once Nessie had grown up she would realize they were meant for each other. There wasn't anything to worry about now. Right?

"Nessie." Bella called to her daughter from the other room. "Come on dear. Its time for your piano lesson with daddy."

Nessie got up and gave Jacob a big hug. "Sorry I have to go. You'll come see me again tomorrow right?"

"Sure Nessie, I'll always be here for you. You know that."

Jacob shuffled to the kitchen. He heard Nessie playing something that sounded complicated on the piano in the background. She was a quick student. And he realized that he didn't know the first thing about classical music. Heck, he wasn't sure that was what Nessie was playing anyway. Again, Jacob had that sinking feeling that he didn't belong in Nessie's world. Sure she was his imprint and sure he thought the world of her. Even though she was getting an education from the Cullens that included foreign languages, classical literature and music lessons, he never got the impression from Nessie that she thought any less of him. But this was now, when she was only a child. What would she think of him when she was 20 or 30 years old? Jacob didn't want to think about it anymore and really hoped someone would be in the kitchen to distract him.

Sure enough, Seth was just plopping down at the kitchen table to dig into one of Esme's new recipes. Esme's newest hobby was cooking. And she was excelling at it. Seth and Jacob took every chance they got to help her out by taste testing her recipes. This morning's creations were french omletes. Seth had five of them on his plate.

"Hey Seth. What's up?"

"Humph" Seth tried to say hi with his mouth full of omlete. "These are really good Jacob. Esme made a ton of them, you have to get some for yourself."

"How's Leah these days? Has she killed Cory yet?" Jacob hadn't seen Leah in a few days and was surprised by how much he missed her. The Cullens were great company but the back and forth with Leah really kept him on his toes. Kept him smiling.

"They're ok I guess. She's grumpy though. And she keeps trying to lose him in the forest."

"Ha! She's always grumpy, some would even say angry." Jacob thought back to their many fights. He remembered the time he'd got her chocolates for Valentine's day. He'd meant it as a gesture of friendship since she was still dwelling on being abandoned by Sam. She'd chucked the assortment at his head saying that no one should feel sorry for her and that she didn't need a man to feel complete. Whatever, but that was the only time in his life he'd ever seen a girl throw out perfectly good chocolate.

"Why is she trying to lose him in the forest?"

"Dunno, she says it's to teach him how to track. She tried that with me a few times. And it wasn't to teach me anything. Ok, maybe it taught me not to follow her. But Cory's a pretty good tracker – I think that's why Leah keeps getting so annoyed – he keeps finding her." Seth chuckled good naturedly.

Jacob marveled that Seth and Leah were related. They were such opposites. At one time Leah had been a lot friendlier but she never had what one would call a sunny disposition. Seth, on the other hand, was an eternal optimist.

Seth continued. "The week's almost over. Will Cory be going home now? I'm going to miss him. He's pretty good at video games and when he's around – Leah picks on him instead of me."

"I guess so. Didn't he say his grandfather was going to pick him up the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but you're the Alpha, you could make him stay if you wanted."

"That reminds me, I need to talk to Sam about him." Sam would need to know that there were other tribes that had shapeshifters. It was possible that Quileute DNA was involved. Cory said that his dad had died when he was only two. But he was sure that his dad was Hoh, and not Quileute. The Hoh tribe was closely related to the Quileutes. Outsiders sometimes considered the Hoh trib to be a branch of Quileute. Maybe their tribes were more closely related than they'd thought.

"Jacob – do you think Cory can stay in our pack?"

"I think we'll need to let Cory decide for himself. But first he needs to go make peace with his mom and grandfather. My dad said that he knew Cory's grandfather and that Warren is a Hoh elder. We can't really steal away an important legacy of their tribe."

"Yeah, I guess Cory should probably settle things with them."

"Plus he needs to figure out if joining one of the La Push packs is really the right thing for him. Who knows, maybe they have their own pack." Jacob's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"Whoa, three packs. That's wild!" Seth said.

Jacob finished his sixth omlete and got up. "Let's get going. Dad and Paul need my help getting ready for the get together this afternoon. Rebecca's in town and Rachel is going all out."

Jacob yelled out a thank you to Esme and a goodbye to Nessie. Seth hurried up and finished off a quart of orange juice and followed Jacob out of the house.

Sorry this chapter was so boring. I'm trying to set up some things for the future. Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me motivated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. SM created them (except for Cory and Warren). **

Note: Some have asked if this is a JxL (Blackwater story). Hopefully this chapter will provide some answers.

Chapter 5: Getting Ready

-JPOV-

"Rachel wants 3 of these out back." Paul yelled to Jacob to help him move some picnic tables.

"Alright already. I'm coming."

"That a fact." Paul chuckled.

"Really? You act like you're still in seventh grade. I swear I don't know what my sister sees in you. I really don't."

Rachel strolled out the back door. "I think we might need to put up the shade tents too. Just in case it rains."

"Sure honey." Paul agreed.

"Maybe I do see what she likes about you. Do you ever disagree with her?"

"She always makes sense, why should I disagree with her?" Paul answered.

"Right." Jacob said and rolled his eyes.

"Only three more hours until Rebecca gets here." Rachel said. "I can't wait to see her. I feel like it's been ages."

Jacob saw the excitement in Rachel's face. "Rachel, you know I miss Rebecca too. And I can't wait to see her either, but you always seem so excited when she visits and so down in the dumps after she leaves. It seems different for you."

"We're twins, Jacob. It's different when your twins. It's like your connected and the connection will never break. You're always there for each other and no one can understand you like your twin can. Not even our best friends growing up or you or dad."

"Not even me?" Paul pouted.

Jacob decided he was going to tease the shit out of him as soon as they were out of Rachel's earshot.

"Sorry Paul. It's just not the same. You and I are soul mates but Rebecca and I are twins. It like you and I found each other but Rebecca and I were made together. We're not complete on our own. It's hard to understand unless you're a twin."

Rachel walked over to Paul and rubbed his back. "Don't worry. You'll always be my Paulie."

_Ew, yuck._ Jacob thought to himself and hurried away to find some other chore to work on. Watching Rachel and Paul together turned his stomach sometimes. It was hard enough watching Rachel with anyone but with Paul it was even grosser. Grosser than gross. If Paul hadn't imprinted on Rachel he would have beat his ass. But Jacob understood that you didn't choose to imprint. It chose you.

Billy didn't have anymore work that had to be done before the party. The grill was set up, the fire pit was stocked full of broken up pallets for the bonfire and the beer was iced. Time to go clean up then gather up the troops.

-LPOV-

Leah dug in the back of her closet looking for something to wear to Rebecca's party. She didn't relish seeing Sam and Emily again. The way they mooned over each other, she had to bite her tongue to not shout at them to get a room. But her old friend Rebecca would be in town and she wasn't going to miss seeing her. So she kept digging until she found the dress she was looking for. It was black, short and tight. She hadn't worn it in a long time which was too bad. It showed off her best feature – her legs. This along with a hot shower and a little makeup might actually have her looking like a female for the night. She wanted to make sure Sam knew she wasn't pining away after him anymore.

In a way, she did miss Sam. In a jealous, longing, hating sort of way. She was sort of jealous of Emily. Because Emily had what should have been hers. That included the story book romance, a home, Sam and a future that included the possibility of kids. She sort of longed to still be with Sam. Sam had made her feel loved and wanted and beautiful. Since joining the pack, there weren't many opportunities to feel loved, wanted or beautiful. She was lucky when she didn't feel scummy, running around in the wood can do that to a girl, or unwanted. Although that was likely because of her recent bitchiness. No matter how justified, she could admit she acted like a bitch and she wasn't sorry about it. And, she sort of hated that Sam could just abandon her. It didn't matter that he'd imprinted. She'd begged him not to leave and he left anyway. She'd asked him what was wrong with her that was so right with Emily and he didn't have an answer.

But, since joining Jacob's pack she'd found a bit of peace. Jacob was a good Alpha. He didn't put his nose where it didn't belong, in other words, he didn't try to pry into her personal life. And he lead by example, not by decree. They'd built a good rapport. She felt a loyalty to him that went beyond the pack. She also really liked flirting with him. Since he'd imprinted, there wasn't any danger it would go too far and it was so fun to make him blush. He'd made her blush a few times too.

Leah heard Jacob's car pause at the end of the driveway. She looked out her bedroom window and saw Seth get out. Soon she heard Seth come in the front door.

"Hey Leah, where are you?" Seth yelled out.

"Up here." Leah answered.

Seth bounded up the stairs. "Aren't you going to Rebecca's party tonight?"

"Yeah, but its not for a couple of hours and I need to clean up first. I need you and Cory to patrol with Quil tonight, okay?"

"Sure. Where's Cory?"

"You mean besides eating us out of house and home? I don't think mom's stopped cooking since he started staying with us." Leah laughed thinking about how much her mom liked Cory and how much Cory had liked her mom's cooking. "I think he's out back working on some project of his. You know, he reminds me of you, except every now and then he manages to actually be in a bad mood."

"Yeah, yeah. He's the little brother you never had?"

"Yup, 'cept now I have two annoying, bratty little brothers. " Leah said sarcastically. But a small grin gave her away.

"Cory's grandfather is coming to get him tomorrow. Do you suppose I could go with him to his house, to visit for a couple days?"

"Shouldn't you be asking mom and Jacob about that? And you'll have to work it out with Cory anyway. He might be in a bit of trouble when he gets home. You know, with the way he left."

"Cool, I'll go ask him if he can call his mom. See ya later Leah." Seth ran down the stairs and out the back door.

Leah got into the shower. The hot water felt awesome. Her thoughts turned to Jacob. She wondered if he was going to shower before the party and imagined what he'd look like wet. With his head dipped and water dripping out of his hair, looking up at her through his eyelashes. Water running down his long hard muscles. _Whoa Leah – get a hold of yourself._ She scolded herself. _This is not a good train of thought. It'll get you nowhere._ She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and contemplated just staying in the shower until the water ran cold. A cold shower might do her good, calm her pulse. But Embry was coming by to give her a ride to the party and she didn't want him to have to wait.

She toweled off and combed through her hair. She put some gel in her hair so the waves would hold up after her hair dried. She'd just finished applying her lip gloss when she heard the front door slam shut. Quickly she sprayed on a puff of her favorite perfume and shimmied into her black dress.

"Embry. Come up here and zip me into this thing."

No response.

"Embry? What do you want, a 'please'? Fine, please come here and help me put on my dress."

She heard heavy foot steps come up behind her. A man's warm hand grasped the zipper and lifted it up all the while skimming one finger along the skin up her back. It trailed fire up her spine. That was going too far, she thought to herself and she whirled around to confront Embry.

"Jacob." Leah gasped. Jacob's eyes seemed darker and his breath was quick. "I, ah, I thought you were Embry."

"Oh, you let Embry touch to like that, do you?" Jacob growled out.

Was she reading into it? Because he sounded a bit angry.

"No." she replied. "And you don't get to touch me like that either. You creep. Get out of my bedroom. Now." She was yelling now.

Jacob looked a little shocked, hesitated and then backed out of her room and went down the stairs. She didn't hear the front door open so she guessed that he had made himself comfortable in the living room. Leah trembled. She took a moment to calm herself. She didn't want him to see that she was shaking. Because for a moment there, when she'd saw the look in his eyes, she had a fleeting urge to wrap herself in his arms. To reach up, grab a fist full of the hair at the back of his neck and drag his head down to her lips.

Now she heard the door open and Embry saying hi to Jacob. She rushed downstairs just in case Jacob was still feeling ornery. Poor Embry wouldn't know what hit him.

Jacob was glaring at Embry and Embry was looking confused. Leah cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Hi Embry. I'm almost ready. I just need to find my shoes. Jacob. Why are you here again?"

"I wasn't sure if you had a ride yet. I also wanted to talk to you about Cory before we saw Sam at the party tonight.

"Oh. What do you want to know about Cory?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was going to tell Sam that I'm going to let Cory decide which pack he wants to belong to, if he wants to be in a pack at all. Um, I guess that's about it." Jacob stumbled over his words.

"Oh-kay. Anything else?"

"No, not really."

"Why don't you go on and Embry and I will follow you? We'll be right behind you." Leah prompted.

Jacob still looked a little bothered but whatever his trouble was, the fog seemed to be lifting. "Sure, I'll see you there Leah. Embry." Jacob turned and shuffled out.

"What was that about?" Embry asked.

"I really couldn't tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just like to make up stories for it. SM owns these characters (except for Cory and Warren).**_

Chapter 6: Party On

Jacob got into his car. _Hell, what was that about._ He thought to himself. He'd gotten so worked up over what? Touching Leah. Oh, that's right. He'd touched Leah. And not the goofy punch to the shoulder type touching either. He'd caressed her back. He'd touched her and got hot just thinking about it.

He turned the key in the ignition and put on the headlights. It was twilight now. He saw Leah opening the passenger door of Embry's car which was parked in front of his. The beams of light from his car focused on Leah's legs. He watched her sit down on the seat and then swing her long, smooth, tanned legs into the car. She shut the car door and Jacob let out the breath he'd been holding.

The jealousy from earlier sprang up again. On the one hand, Embry could have at least been a gentleman and helped Leah into the car. On the other hand, how dare she be sitting in Embry's car and not his. Was there something going on between them. Jacob tried to dismiss the suspicion. Embry didn't conceal his thoughts that well when they were wolves. He would know if Embry carried a torch for Leah. Wouldn't he? But Leah looked really good tonight and she smelled even better. Embry would surely notice and then what? Would he try something with her? Would he try to kiss her? Cop a feel? Something else?

Jacob's adrenaline level went up and the longer he followed Embry's car along the road, the angrier he got. By the time they pulled up to his house, Jacob was pretty sure he was going to have to punch Embry's face in. Leah and Embry were out of the car and up the walkway to his house before he'd turned his car off. Sam and Paul were standing around the front door, joking and greeting people. Embry waved a hello then walked around the side of the house to join the people in the back yard. Leah went in the front door and Jacob started to follow her. Sam grabbed his arm before he could make it in the front door.

Jacob whirled around to confront Sam. "What do you think you're doing. Get your hand off me." Jacob ordered.

"Hey." Sam scowled. "I don't know what's going on but I just wanted to talk to you. What'd she do to piss you off this time?"

Jacob took a deep breath and paused to collect himself. "Nothing." He said, calmer now that Sam had broken his mood.

Sam waved Jacob around the side of the house, out of earshot of the others. Jacob followed even though he knew that Sam wasn't going to say anything he wanted to hear.

"What is it now, Sam?"

"I noticed Leah's dressed to kill tonight."

"What of it?"

"I'm just worried about her."

"Don't be. She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Sam. Are you worried she might be over you?"

"Don't be an ass, Jacob. I just don't want her to put herself out there and get hurt again." Sam paused. "You seem awfully protective of her tonight. Is something going on between you two?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Jacob said with a tone of voice that made it clear the conversation was over. Jacob rounded the house and went in the front door. The small room was warm and a table full of food was laid out in the corner.

He saw Leah talking with Rachel and Rebecca, her two high school buddies. She looked really happy. Her face was lit up and she seemed to glow. Rebecca saw Jacob and called to him.

"Jacob. Get over here."

Rebecca reached up, gave him a big hug and ruffled his hair. "How's my baby brother these days?"

"Great sis. We missed you." Jacob said looking down at his 'big' sister.

Leah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just last week I said to Jake that it has been way too long since you've been home."

Rebecca slowly put her face directly in his line of sight. "Is that so? When was that again?" She directed the question at him, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"It was when Jake was over for my mom's lasagna night." Leah answered Rebecca not noticing the glint in Rebecca's eyes.

Jacob began to fidget.

"Sooo, Jake." Rebecca's grin grew wider. "Let me see if I got this right. You were over at Leah's house? For dinner? And she calls you Jake? Ooo, Jake's got a girlfriend." And Rebecca fell into a fit of laughter. Rachel couldn't help herself and started laughing too. Leah blushed scarlet. Rebecca didn't know about the wolf pack or his friendship with Leah.

"It isn't like that." Leah said. "The guys eat dinner over at my house all the time. They like to hang out with Seth and play video game and you know my mom's an excellent cook. Damn it, Jacob – a little help here?" Jacob only looked at her and shrugged. He knew there was no stopping Rebecca if she got on a roll.

Rachel broke in and saved her though. "Ladies, lets see what everyone is doing out back. They have to have started that bonfire by now." Rachel smiled at Jacob like she understood some inside joke and hustled the group out the back door.

Jacob heaved a sigh of relief. He grabbed some snacks off the table, counted to 10 and followed the women out the back door.

The bonfire was gathering strength and people had gathered around it for warmth. Jacob saw Billy talking to Sue in the firelight. Sam was helping Emily get some burgers from the grill. Embry was chatting with some friends. It was situations like this where he felt like he belonged. Made him feel relaxed.

Jacob watched Leah from across the yard. Her lips looked fuller tonight and her skin was flushed. And her legs – he hadn't fancied himself a leg man before tonight. That dress of hers didn't leave much to the imagination either. He was thinking of an excuse to go over and talk with her again when Sam approached.

"Embry said you needed to tell me something." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah. I do." Jacob and Sam walked to the far back of the yard for a little privacy.

"Leah was out patrolling about a week ago and she found a new wolf. He's young – 14 years old. His name is Cory."

"Another young one."

"That's not the half of it. He's not from our tribe. He's Hoh, not Quileute."

"Are you sure?" Sam said, eluding to Embry's situation.

"He's sure. His dad died when he was 2 years old but there isn't a doubt he was from the Hoh tribe."

"That's interesting. Did he say if there were others in his tribe like him?" Sam asked.

"He thinks he's the first. At least as far as he knows. He's been staying at Sue's with Leah and Seth. He hasn't been back home yet but his grandfather will be picking him up tomorrow. His grandfather's name is Warren."

"Is that Warren Landing?"

"Yup."

"I've know he's one of their elders. What's Cory gonna tell his family about what happened?"

Jacob saw Sam had a determined look on his face which worried him. He didn't want Sam to overreact. Cory had a right to go back to his family, didn't he?

"I don't know. But we should probably have a talk with their elders about it. And soon. I'd like Cory to come back. He still has a lot to learn about what's happened to him. We'll need to talk to out tribal council too. Maybe Old Quil will know how something about this could happen."

"Do you want him to be in your pack, Jacob?" There was an edge to Sam's question.

"Are you worried about the numbers Sam?" Jacob started, then thought better of his tone. "That's not it. I don't care if he's in my pack or yours. But he's built a sort of friendship with Leah." Jacob thought of the way Cory followed Leah around. Cory really admired her. And although Leah put up a rough front, he could tell that Leah was starting to think of Cory like family. He didn't want to break that bond. Cory needed to have someone strong to mentor him. Someone who wouldn't take any of his crap. And Leah needed to be needed.

Sam changed the subject. "We're gonna keep having this trouble until they leave, you know."

"What?"

"The kids that are phasing are really young and it keeps happening. There's been too many vampires around. Its not healthy for our tribe."

"What's your point Sam." Jacob didn't like where the conversation was going.

"The Cullens. They need to move on. Besides, people will notice soon that Carlisle isn't aging and if they see Renesmee, they'll see she's growing too fast. They'll have to leave soon." Sam hedged.

Jacob knew that the Cullens would eventually have to move away. And when that day came, Nessie was going to move away too. Which meant that he'd be forced to move away with them in order to stay with her. Imprinted wolves couldn't be without their imprint. It would destroy them. That's what the legends said. But the legends never considered that staying with an imprint would mean moving away from La Push and the tribe. How could he protect the tribe, his purpose for being, if he weren't even there. The thought was crushing and he pushed it away.

"They don't have to go until they want to go. And when they leave, when I leave, Leah's in charge of my pack. Understand that, Sam. Not you. Leah. And who she includes in her pack is not up to you."

"Hey, hey there, I didn't mean to suggest that." Sam said. But Jacob didn't buy it.

"I know you want the Cullens out of here. I know you want the packs to be back together. But even if they leave, there is no way Leah would willingly go back to having you as her Alpha. Just so there is no misunderstanding - I would never _make_ her go back to you."

"Leah would be fine in my pack Jacob. She's strong. You know I care…"

Jacob cut him off. "Don't you get it? You're the one who broke her. That means you don't get to care about her anymore. Now that she's doing better, I'm not going to let you screw it up again."

Jacob wanted to hit Sam. Hard. He was such a domineering asshole. Sam always thought what he decided would be best for everyone. But he only saw his side of it. Not how it affected others. There was no way Leah was going to have to put up with Sam again. No way. Jacob started to shake and he recognized that he had to get away from Sam for awhile to cool off. He didn't want to cause a scene at his sister's party by getting into a fist fight. But Sam wouldn't let it rest.

"You're imprinted Jacob. Just like me. When your imprint goes, so will you. Our concerns won't be yours anymore. You should let us get on with our lives already. The packs need to reunite." Sam was determined to push the subject. Maybe Sam actually wanted a fist fight. An excuse to point out to the elders that Jacob wasn't capable of leading a pack.

Jacob fought with his raging emotions. It took a minute or so but reason eventually won. He felt the trembling subside and took another look at Sam's face. This time he felt calmer, in control. He looked Sam in the eye and with out saying anything, warned him that there was nothing more to say. Then he turned and walked back toward the bonfire.

He snuck a beer out of the cooler and stood facing the fire. He took a sip and let the cold liquid slide down his throat. It wasn't as if he needed to be close to the flames to keep warm, but staring into the fire offered him a moment to consider his dilemma. Sam was right. When he left La Push, the concerns of the tribe wouldn't be his concerns anymore. It hurt him to think about leaving. His soul belonged to his tribe and his home. But his soul also belonged to Nessie. What if she left without him? Jacob was utterly startled by his next thought. If Nessie left without him, he'd live. He wouldn't be destroyed like the legends said. He'd miss her every second. And he'd feel like a hole was left in his heart. But his heart wouldn't be broken. Just bruised.

Leah punched Jacob in the shoulder, snapping him back into focus. "What were you and Sam talking about?" She asked.

"You don't want to know."

"So that'd be me then. He's such a shithead."

"Don't worry about him. He's not worth it."

"I can fight my own battles, Jacob. I don't need you to do it for me."

"I know, that's why you're my Beta." Jacob said and shot Leah a sly smile.

"Ha! You're full of it." Leah said and butted her hip against Jacob's thigh.

Jacob winked at Leah and teased "Careful, you keep coming on to me like this and Rebecca will start messing with you again."

"Shut up." Leah hissed through clenched teeth, though a smile lit her face and she slapped Jacob's shoulder.

Leah and Jacob continued their banter and the others at the party noticed they were getting along really well with one another. Billy noticed that Jacob and Leah seemed to be a good influence on each other. They respected each other. Leah's acceptance of Jacob as her Alpha seemed to have boosted his confidence. Embry noticed Jacob never seemed to be bothered by Leah's bitchy behavior. He just never let it get under his skin. While she seemed to be able to sense his moods. She knew when to give him space or not and was able to cheer him up when he was brooding over something. She just seemed to understand him. Emily noticed that Leah seemed to have let go of some of her bitterness since joining Jacob's pack. She seemed happier, almost content. Maybe now that Leah was in Jacob's pack, they'd be able to start mending their friendship.

Sam noticed that something just didn't seem right about Jacob's imprinting. Tonight, when Jacob was away from Renesmee, he didn't seem to be missing her like the other imprinted wolves would miss their imprints. Instead, Jacob seemed to light up when he was around Leah. He was even flirting with her. Quil didn't flirt with other women and his imprint was still a toddler, just like Jacob's. He wondered where this would all lead and in spite of Jacob's warning that he shouldn't care about Leah anymore, he worried what would happen to her when Jacob left to be with Renesmee. He hoped someone would be there to pick up the pieces because Jacob was right about one thing. Leah would never willingly submit herself to him again.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was really hard for me to write. Hard to do the "blocking" and keep everyone in character. But I'm trying to set up a lot of things and at the same time trying to not do all the set up in only one chapter. Hope you all like this. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cory and his family. SM owns the rest. I make no $$ of this.**_

**Note: Sorry this chapter took awhile to write. Busy life = fragmented writing. Sorry if it shows. Let me know if things are OOC or there are discepancies and I'll fix them the best I can. I love reading reviews.**

Chapter 7: Going Home

Leah woke up and came down the steps. "Hey, mom." She called to her mom in the kitchen. She shuffled into the kitchen and found Cory and Seth already eating a big bowl of oatmeal. Yuck, she hated oatmeal. Sue was scrambling some eggs.

"Morning Hun. Want some eggs?"

"That'd be great, mom."

Leah sat down across from Cory. He looked different – larger and older. He looked liked he'd grown in the week since he'd been staying with them. He was probably only an inch taller but his muscles had grown and his shoulders were broader. He also didn't look quite as innocent as when she'd first brought him to Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"Hi Leah," Cory said. He sounded depressed.

"What's your problem?" Leah asked. She tried to sound sympathetic but it didn't come out the way she'd hoped.

Seth answered for him. "He's worried about going home today."

Sue piped in, "Cory, I think you just need to show your mom how sorry you are and that you've turned over a new leaf. She'll come around. Mom's always do."

Leah couldn't think of anything witty to say so she replied, "Hmm, yeah. What she said."

"I don't know. It's gonna be hard not telling her what happened to me."

"We have to keep it a secret," Seth cautioned.

"Speaking of… I think Jacob was going to talk to you about that this morning before your grandfather arrives. But you both had a late night running patrols so you should probably get some sleep before Cory's grandfather gets here."

Cory and Seth nodded. They got up from the table and put their dishes in the sink. The boys headed up the stairs to get some much needed rest.

Leah finished her eggs and rinsed off the dishes. "Thanks for breakfast mom, I'll get the dishes later. Don't worry about them." She had a tough exterior but Leah really appreciated her mom. Her mom had a lot to deal with considering both she and her brother were in the wolf pack, facing possible danger with every patrol. Add to that her dad's death which clearly had taken its toll and the fact that her mom took over her dad's position on the tribal counsel. Leah had faced heartache, sure. But she wasn't faced with nearly as much nor was she handling it nearly as well as her mom. She hoped she could be as strong as her mom someday.

Leah walked out the back door, undressed and phased. She ran toward the Cullen house and Jacob's territory. It was her and Jacob's turn to patrol. She heard Jacob thinking. He was wondering where she was.

_I'm on my way._

_Good, its about time._ Jacob thought back.

_Get off my back, I'm not late. _

_I know, but I want to run one full patrol of the perimeter before I have to go talk to Cory and his grandfather._

_I'll be there in 3 minutes, keep your fur on. Are you going to tell Cory all of our legends before he goes? _

_I think I owe it to him._

Leah saw Jacob before he saw her. He looked quite imposing and confident. His wolf was large, reddish brown and strong. Heck, it wasn't just for looks, Jacob was actually extremely strong. She could easily see how he commanded respect. He didn't even need to use his Alpha voice. The other wolves instinctively knew he was the leader. He had an affect on her too. One that she preferred to hide because she was drawn to him on a more basic level. Looking at him, her pulse picked up and she had to be careful to disguise her thoughts. Luckily he'd think her fast heart rate was due to her running.

_Ok, enough chit chat. Lets run. See if you can keep up this time_. Leah thought.

They ran their patrol quietly, sniffing the air for any unusual scent. Running felt good to Leah. There was no thinking and analyzing things. It was just the sound of their paws hitting the ground and the wind in her face. She could sense Jacob's presence even when the distance between them put him out of eyesight. She felt secure running with him. It felt like the way things were supposed to be.

As they were nearing the end of the patrol, Jacob asked, _Would you mind if I stopped in to say hi to Nessie?_

_No, why would I mind. Go see your half breed blood sucking imprint. Why would I care. _Leah was thoroughly dumped out of her warm fuzzy place. Why did Jacob have to ruin the morning by bringing Nessie into it.

_Jeez, Leah. Can't you just deal with it? They aren't our enemies. And yes, she is my imprint. So if you're gonna be staying in my pack…_

_Yeah, yeah – I got it. _Leah cut him off. She didn't really want to be arguing. _I'll be waiting in the clearing where the big tree fell._ Leah thought of the scene so Jacob would know where to go.

Leah watched Jacob phase, get dressed and waltz into the Cullen house. She was in enough of a funk to not even be appreciative of Jacob's bare backside. She walked over to the clearing and lay down in the soft ferns. She stretched out in the sun. It felt good and warmed her fur. She shut her eyes and tried to forget all about Jacob and imprinting. She concentrated on the smell of the earth and the quiet of the clearing. After a few minutes her head was clearer and she let herself doze.

She smelled Jacob approaching before she heard him. He walked up to her on two feet. Leah kept her eyes shut not yet ready to leave the peace of the clearing. Jacob came close and she felt him sit down next to her. He put an arm on her shoulder and softly rubbed the fur on her back. Leah leaned into him. He mumbled something along the lines of 'why did things have to be the way they were' which reminded her that the way they were acting didn't fit the reality of their situation. Leah let out a low rumbling growl. Once again, she didn't want to think about love and imprints and how neither ever involved her.

She pushed herself up, took a deep breath and looked into Jacob's face. He was staring back at her with a serious look in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Leah took off toward her home. Jacob slowly stood up and followed.

She got to her house ahead of Jacob and went inside to wake up the boys. Cory was already up. Since he didn't show up with anything, he didn't really need any time to pack. Seth woke up a little groggy. He was still disappointed he couldn't go over to Cory's house to visit since Cory would be spending the next couple weeks grounded. Both boys looked rumpled and unhappy.

Jacob arrived. Leah met him in the front of the house.

"Do you think that will be ok with our elders to share all our legends with Cory? Its not like we've told them about him yet."

"I told Sam. I'm sure he went right to them to give them the news. Besides, the legends themselves aren't really secret. Most people just think they're legends. The secret is that they're true. But secret or not, considering he's already a shape shifting wolf, it would be pretty hard to say he didn't already know." Jacob reasoned.

"I guess your right. You need to stress to him that its not his secret to tell though. And that he needs to come back soon. He's still got a lot of growing up to do, its not safe to let him be around people for too long until he masters his self control."

"Leah – are you getting soft on him?" Jacob teased.

"Go to hell, ass." Leah snapped.

"Good to know you're still yourself." Jacob grinned and walked in the house.

He found Cory playing video games and asked to talk with him outside. Leah followed Jacob inside decided to finish doing the dishes from breakfast. It would let her listen to Jacob talking to Cory on the back step. Jacob reassured Cory that the pack would be there for him if he needed them. He only needed to phase and the pack would be able to hear his thoughts. And just in case, he gave him a paper with everyone's phone numbers on it. Cory seemed to be hanging onto every word Jacob said.

Leah felt a weird sense of pride in how Jacob had become such a good mentor and leader for the young wolves in their pack. A few months ago she never would have expected it of him. It was in his genes for sure, but that didn't mean it was destined for him to lead the tribe or a pack. Not that she'd ever let him know how she felt about him. She needed to keep her distance from him to maintain her mental health.

Then Jacob told Cory the Quileute legends about the Cold Ones and how the ability to shape shift had run though the lineage of the tribe. Cory wondered how he fit into the legends. Jacob explained that, so far, no one could figure that out.

Warren arrived to pick up Cory. Leah heard him walk up the front steps. She met him at the front door.

"Hi Warren."

"Hi. Is Cory ready to go?"

"He's out back talking to Jacob." Leah said and invited Warren into the living room. "I'm not sure what Cory's told you about us, but we've really grown to like him. I know he left suddenly…"

"He's got a lot to account for when he gets home. He put his mom through hell," Warren replied.

"Yeah, but you know, he's been going through a lot of changes." Leah hoped Warren might have an glimmer of understanding. "There's been a lot of dangerous things going on," she looked up at Warren expectedly. Warren looked clueless. "I mean around town, you know, with giant bear sightings and people going missing in Seattle." Still no hint of awareness from Warren. "Well, anyway it affects our people to be exposed to these kinds of outside forces. It changes them," she trailed off.

"Oh," Warren paused. "I see." Warren looked at Leah like he understood a little and a little like he'd seen a ghost.

Leah worried she'd said too much. But in a way she needed Warren to understand that Cory had been through a life altering experience. And that he wasn't the same teen that had restless and looking for trouble. Cory was going back to make amends and would hopefully prove that he'd matured and could be counted upon by his family and tribe.

"I hope Cory can visit again really soon. He's always welcome here," Leah said.

"I appreciate what you've done for him but we'll have to see if he's allowed anywhere for awhile. I'm sure you understand," Warren hedged.

Leah nodded her head.

Cory and Jacob came in the back door and Seth bounded down the stairs upon hearing the door slam shut. They greeted Warren and Jacob shook his hand gravely. "Hi Warren," Jacob said and introduced himself. But Warren's eyes were on Cory. He could see his grandson had changed in a week's time.

Jacob continued "Um, so…Cory's doing well. Aren't you Cory?"

Cory mumbled a "Yeah."

Seth interrupted, "Cory, when you are done being grounded, call me and we'll hang out. Ok?"

"Sure," Cory replied.

Warren cleared his throat. "Ahem, we better get going Cory."

Cory began saying his goodbyes. He shook Jacob's hand and punched Seth in the shoulder. When he came to Leah, he approached as if to hug her. Leah cringed out of the way and shook his hand. "Sorry, not a hugger. But, ah, you take care of yourself," she said while Jacob and Seth laughed.

Cory walked out the door behind his grandfather. They got in his grandfathers sedan and backed down the driveway. Seth, Leah, and Jacob watched the car slowly drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but except for Cory (and his family), I don't.**_

**Note: This and maybe 1 more chapter and I'll start to pull everything together. At least that's the goal. Sorry it seems disjointed. Guess that's how my brain works. Thank you for all your reviews. I love them.**

Chapter 8: Stories and Legends

Cory heard his mom call from downstairs. "Bring the cupcakes when you come out to the car, please."

"Ok mom," Cory called back. He picked up 2 trays of cupcakes from the kitchen counter and made his way out to the car. He gently positioned them in the trunk between the picnic blanket, boxes of homemade cookies and paper plates. As he slid into the passenger side of the car he asked again, "Mom, do I really have to go tonight?"

"Your grandpa and I both insist Cory. So I better not hear another word out of you." Cory hunkered down for the ride into town. They were headed to a fish fry fund raiser at the Community Center. The funds would be to help buy playground equipment for the park. Cory's mom was in charge of the bake sale table. This meant he was going to be working the bake sale table while his mom socialized and drummed up sales. The night was going to be capped off with a drum circle and story telling by the elders. The elders included Cory's grandfather Warren. So Cory was in effect, stuck for the entire night.

They arrived at the Community Center and Cory dutifully helped set up the tables and chairs, put out the refreshments and arrange bakery at his assigned station. People began trickling in. He saw a lot of his friends' parents and other people from the community. Cory saw his grandfather arrive with two other elders. He waved a hello. Warren walked over to the bakery table.

"Hi bud. How are sales?"

"Not that great yet. I think people will buy some to take home with them though." Cory fidgeted with the small talk.

Warren gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. Then we'll get outside where it isn't so stuffy and crowded. I think you'll really be interested in the legends we plan to share tonight."

"Why's that?" Cory asked.

"You'll see. Just don't miss them hiding out in hear cleaning up fish frying grease and putting up chairs." Warren looked serious but Cory could tell he was teasing. Any excuse to get away from fish fry clean up was a good one.

Cory saw Joe and some of the friends he was hanging out with the night he had phased for the first time.

"Hey Cory. Where've you been? We haven't seen you since that night we all went out." Joe said.

"I was staying with some friends." Cory decided not to go into the fact that the cops had hauled his butt to the station that night. Or that he'd had a big fight with his mom. It didn't really matter anymore. So much had happened since then. So much had changed.

"We're gonna hang out again tonight if you're interested. Beer's already chilling in my basement." Joe seemed quite proud of himself.

Cory considered the offer and decided he really couldn't care less. He would have jumped at the chance before but now, it just sounded lame. "Sorry guys – I'm grounded." Three weeks of mind numbing dullness down, one more week to go. Then he'd have served his sentence.

"So sneak out." Joe encouraged.

"No. I really want to get ungrounded someday. Sorry. Maybe next time." Jeez, he didn't mean to but he sounded snotty about it. He just wanted the guys to let it go.

"Whatever." One of the guys replied and they walked off.

Cory made change for someone and snuck some sugar cookies to several of the little kids that were wandering around. He sat down after most of the bakery had been sold off and stared off into space. A soft voice brought him back to his senses. The voice belonged to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked about his age and had long wavy black hair, big brown eyes framed by long eyelashes and a pouty full mouth. Her lips were rose colored and shiny and were saying something that he wasn't paying attention to.

"I said, I'll take the last cupcake over there. How much is it?" Her words finally made it to his brain.

He handed her the last cupcake and continued to stare.

"How much is it? Hello?" She said again.

"Oh, you can have it. I got it, don't worry about it. Its free for you," Cory stumbled through what he was trying to say. He sounded like an idiot to his own ears.

The girl simply smiled at him. And that made Cory feel like the sun was shining on him after a long grey winter. It warmed his heart and all she'd done was smile at him.

"Ah, um, I'm Cory. What's your name?"

"I'm Wren. I know, silly name. But my dad's really into nature stuff and the great outdoors and all that. So I'm Wren and my sister's Robin. You get the picture." Again she smiled. How was he supposed to put coherent thoughts together with her smiling at him.

But she was being really nice and his unease seemed to amuse her. He was a goner. "Are you staying for the drum circle and legends?" Cory asked.

"Yeah. We recently moved back from Olympia so I haven't had a chance to go to many of these things. I'm interested in learning more about our ancestors and all. We didn't have a chance to learn too much about our culture before." Wren said.

She was bubbly and her attitude was infectious. Cory felt drawn to her and didn't want her to walk away. So he offered, "Do you want to sit together for the story telling? I mean, you know – not _together_, but I mean, we brought a blanket to sit on and its pretty big, you're welcome to sit on it. Unless you have to sit with your family." He was never going to get the hang of talking to pretty girls, he was absolutely certain.

"Let me go check. But I don't think my mom and dad will care. See you outside."

And off she walked.

Cory cleaned up the table, packed away the extra plates and napkins, found his mom and handed off the proceeds in record time. "Mom, would it be ok if I took the blanket that's in the trunk and sat separate from you?"

Cory's mom gave him a suspicious yet understanding look. "I guess its ok. I can sit with some of my friends. But why?"

How could he possible get out of telling his mom why he didn't want to sit with her. His mom was looking at him expectantly and he finally decided honesty was going to have to do. Besides he really wasn't a very good liar. "I met a girl that I want to sit with."

"Real-ly." She said, breaking the word into two syllables. A big smile slowly spread across his mom's face. Oh no. No teasing please…

"Mom." Cory said pleading. "Please don't embarrass me."

"Oh, alright. But don't think I won't be looking to see her. I expect to be introduced. Is that understood."

"Sure, sure." Cory agreed.

Once the drumming ended, the elders set up to tell the legends of the tribe. They set up chairs near a campfire. The audience was bundled up against the cold and seated around the story tellers on lawn chairs and blankets, listening intently.

Wren scooted closer to Cory for warmth as it had gotten even colder as the night had worn on. Cory's adrenaline surged. She smelled faintly like roses or apples. He could tell every time she shifter her weight, sighed, laughed or leaned in closer. He was so attune to her it was driving him a little crazy.

One of the elders introduced the next legend saying it was one that wasn't told very often. One that was special to Warren and his family. Cory's attention was peaked. He hadn't recalled any of the legends that involved his family.

Warren started speaking. He began by explaining how closely the Hoh tribe was to the Quileute tribe. He asked the audience if they had ever heard the Quileute legends about the Cold Ones. About half the people nodded that they were familiar with the Quileute legend. Then Warren explained what the Cold Ones were and that they too had a legend that involved them. It wasn't well known and it wasn't one that was told often. It was told so rarely that not many besides the elders knew it.

_There were people being killed in the Quileute tribe and the spirit warriors were fighting, defending their people against the Cold Ones. The Quileute spirit warriors had taken on the form of their spirit. They were fighting as big, ferocious wolves. And they were winning the battles. Tearing the Cold Ones apart and burning the pieces. _

_Our people were mostly spared from the fighting. But occasionally the Cold Ones would come and men, women and children would be taken to quench their thirst. When those that were missing were eventually found, they had been drained of life. It was terrifying. The Hoh didn't have their own spirit warriors to defend them. They were helpless against the attacks from the Cold Ones._

_During one of the attacks, a spirit warrior showed up. The wolf was fearless. It attacked the Cold Ones that had come to take our people. The fight lasted most of the day. By twilight, the Cold Ones that were left retreated. But that night the Hoh people realized that this spirit warrior was special, different._

_The wolf was female and she bore three pups that night. But her pups had put her in a precarious position. She now was protecting our people and her pups. When the Cold Ones returned they not only attacked the people. The Cold Ones knew that the pups would grow to be a danger to them and they attacked the pups too. They saw that the newborn pups were vulnerable so they drew the wolf away by attacking our people, then ambushed the pups. The wolf saw that she had no choice but to lead the Cold Ones away from the tribe and away from her pups. She acted like the bird that pretends to have a broken wing so as to divert the attention from her nest. And since she was already injured from the battle, it didn't take much to lure the Cold Ones away. _

_All but one of the pups died from its injuries. The other pup survived the day. But the women of the tribe were worried it would not survive the cold night. So the women brought the pup into one of our longhouses and put him in a basket to keep him warm. The next day, instead of finding a pup in the basket, there was a baby boy. We knew that the wolf would have returned if she could. We sent out a group of our warriors to search for her but no sign of her was found. After that day, we also haven't had any trouble with the Cold Ones. _

_The boy stayed with us and was adopted by the tribe. We knew his mother had made the ultimate sacrifice for us both. As far as we know, he never transformed into a wolf after his first day of life. Some came to believe that he hadn't ever been in wolf form at all. In time he became a respected member of the tribe, an elder that helped lead our tribe. _

_And the reason I know this story so well is because he was my family's ancestor._

That was the end of the story. Another elder continued with a different legend. No one noticed the shock on Cory's face or the knowing glance his grandfather sent his way. No one but Cory and Warren knew the story was true. And that the bloodline that had started with a spirit warrior was still strong and coursing through his veins. Cory shivered although he wasn't ever cold anymore. His heart was beating through his chest. Wren turned to look at him and Cory did his best to seem unaffected. She looked thoroughly enchanted by all the old legends.

Once the story telling was over, Wren got up and thanked Cory for sharing the blanket with her. "The legends were amazing. Don't you think?" she said.

"Sure. But I've heard most of them before. I mean, they're still really cool though," Cory hoped she didn't think he was putting down her enthusiasm.

"Have you heard the one about your ancestor before tonight?" she asked.

Cory admitted he hadn't. They walked slowly back to the warmth of the community center. Wren saw her parents heading for the car. She leaned in close and Cory held his breath. She gave Cory a quick peck on the cheek. Then she laughed at his awed expression and waved goodbye. Cory was stunned into silence but managed to wave after her.

Cory's grandfather and mom met him inside.

"Where's your little friend?" his mom asked.

"Please don't call her that. Her name is Wren. And she's really nice, ok?" Cory replied.

Warren chuckled. "Do you want a ride home with me? Then you won't have to suffer the third degree," he offered.

Cory jumped at the chance. "Sorry mom. I promise the next time I'll introduce her to you."

Cory and his grandfather walked out to the car.

"Grandpa? The legend you told tonight…" Cory began.

"The story of our ancestor. I figured you'd like to hear that one," Warren continued. "Something tells me that its more than a legend to you. Don't worry, I think I can figure out what's going on. You don't need to say anything." Cory sat in his seat, shocked and silent. His grandpa was telling him in no uncertain terms that he knew what had happened. That Cory was following in their ancestor's footsteps.

Warren kept going, "I'm here for you if you need anything. And don't worry about your mom, I'll watch out for you. Just do what you need to do. Because if what I think is going on, is actually going on – then the tribe needs you to simply be who you are."

Cory couldn't believe what he was hearing. This night was easily the second craziest in his life. He looked at his grandfather and nodded his head because he still couldn't get any words out of his mouth. For the rest of the ride home, he just stared out the window wondering what life was going to throw at him next.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: So, so, so wish these characters were mine - but they aren't. Too bad.**_

Chapter 9: Attitude

Leah woke up grumpy. This was after falling asleep grumpy and that was after spending the day pissed off. No reason. Just a pissy day. So waking up grumpy and pissy wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the smell of blood. She was going through her usual morning routine but this morning just before she jumped in the shower, she smelled blood. It was surprising and weird. There wasn't any blood anywhere. So she shook her head and ducked it under the hot spray from the shower. Before she'd matured into a shape shifter and a wolf, her sense of smell wasn't very good. Now it was pretty good compared to the other wolves, excellent compared to the average canine and out of this world awesome compared to the average human. Before she'd matured into a shape shifter, she also had a monthly cycle. But she didn't anymore so there was no reason she could think of for the metallic rusty smell of blood.

Leah suddenly had a paranoid thought that maybe the smell of blood had come from outside the bathroom. What if Seth was out and her mom had been hurt. She quickly rinsed off and draped a towel over herself. She padded to the top of the stairs and called down to the kitchen, "Hey, is everyone alright down there?"

Sue called back, "We're fine, hungry but fine. Come on down Dear, breakfast is almost ready."

Ok, so the blood smell – still weird. No one was hurt but she could have sworn that she'd smelled it. Oh well, add another mystery to her crazy life. Leah went back in her room and quickly got dressed. Then it occurred to her, could she be starting her cycle? Was that possible? For a moment her adrenaline kicked in and just as quickly her optimism faded. No, she was a dead end. As much as she liked babysitting Clair, and as jealous as she was of the Imprints who would some day have families of their own, she just didn't believe she would ever have her own child to love. A child that would love her back and remind her of their father in their smile or the way they laughed. It was depressing and she pushed the thoughts out of her head.

Leah joined Seth and her mom in the kitchen for breakfast. Sue was trying to teach Seth to cook and so all the pancakes were either lopsided, half cooked or half burnt.

Leah was in no mood for sucky food, "Seth, these look like the dog rolled in them."

Seth's face fell. Sue hissed at Leah, "If you can't say something nice…shut your mouth." Then she took Leah's pancakes away. "You can have cold cereal if you're going to be so picky. It's not like you're such a great cook."

"It's ok Leah, this is the first time I've tried to make them. I'll get better with practice." Seth looked hopeful.

Leah regretted her words but she'd rather eat dirt than admit it. Still she hadn't meant to hurt her brother so much. He was one of the few people that stuck with her when she was in a funk like she'd been the last few days. "They weren't really that bad. I just didn't sleep well last night." She made up the part about sleeping poorly but he didn't need to know that.

Sue was still scowling at her so Leah decided to make an exit. "I have to get going," she said and walked toward the front door. Maybe a run would cool her temper.

It was Quil and Embry's turn to patrol this morning. Maybe she could phase and really go for a run. If she was careful, they might not hear her thoughts. They tended to chatter on in their minds just like they did when they were talking. It barely left anyone a chance to get a word in edgewise anyway.

Leah undressed and quietly phased. She ran quickly to the South. She felt the wind in her face and saw the scenery fly by. Running was so soothing. She could hear Quil and Embry going back and forth about the most recent movie they saw and debating which of the female characters was hotter. They seemed to agree that less clothing equaled hotter. Leah rolled her eyes.

Her mind began to wander. She wondered what Jacob was up to. Wondered if he were with the Cullens and doting on the half breed imprint of his. This didn't help her mood at all. It just made her jealous and angry. And the fact that she now admitted she wanted Jacob for herself just made her even angrier. But it was true. After trying to analyze her thoughts and feelings in the last week or so, she realized that she wanted Jacob. And she really wanted him to want her.

She wondered what it would be like to have Jacob dote on her. She wasn't sure how she'd feel about it. On the one hand, it would be fun and flattering. On the other hand it would be cheesy and weird. But what would it be like if he looked at her and she could see in his eyes that he wanted her back. Not an expression of innocent indulgence but instead of lustful need? She pictured that expression on his face. It immediately hit her just how much her body would respond to him. She shivered thinking about how his eyes would roam over her body. How he'd follow his gaze with his hands. The thought of his hands on her made her feel like she was on fire. She couldn't think straight and almost stumbled into a tree.

_What the hell. Leah!_ Quil's thoughts broke in.

Oh shit, she was caught. _Damn. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. _Not at all what she had hoped for when she'd started this run. But damn it, her thoughts had gotten away from her. Now she had tweedle dee and tweedle dum to deal with.

_You are sick. Sick in the head Leah._ Embry added.

_Go fuck yourselves. And if you breath or think one word of this to Jacob, I'll personally tear each of you a new one. Damn it._ Leah thought and phased back to human form. She walked naked through the woods. Thankfully she was far from any populated areas. She removed the clothing from the pouch tied to her ankle and got dressed. It was going to be a long jog home. No, she was going to have to confront Embry and Quil, explain that this little episode was going to be a secret they took to the grave. So she turned to job toward the Cullen house where they were patrolling.

But what if confronting Embry and Quil just made it seem like she was that much more moony eyed over Jacob. That would be worse. Then they'd know it wasn't some one-off episode of mental illness but a real thing. She turned and began jogging toward home again.

But she had the added advantage of being the Beta in the pack. She could try to use her authority to make them not tell. She'd use the power to force them into secrecy. She turned toward the Cullen residence again.

Would the authority of being Beta even work on thoughts though? It would work on a verbal exchange, but could you shut off someone's thoughts. Leah doubted it. But she wasn't about to change course again. She continued on toward Embry and Quil. Whatever they dished, she could take. And she would make sure that they understood the seriousness of her demand for silence on the issue. At least that's what she hoped would happen.

They were waiting for her. Laughing hysterically, it looked like they could barely get air in their lungs. This was going to go awesomely she could tell.

"I don't want to hear it guys." Leah called out to them as she approached. She was met with a fresh round of hysterical laughter. "Shut up already," she ground out through her teeth.

Embry gasped for air and the mocking began. "Leah and Jacob sittin' in a tree…"

"Seriously, that's what your going with?" Leah started shouted and started to shake.

More giggling. "Oh, wait until Seth hears about this. He's gonna puke? Ahh ha ha haha hahahaha…" Quil added.

Both Embry and Quil noticed the look of dark, seething anger on Leah's face at the same time. Both then noticed her entire body shaking and that the tremors were threatening to over take her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were balled into fists. The laugher died on their lips.

"Leah," Quil hesitated. "You ok?"

"I'm going. To. Kick. Your. Asses." She growled.

"Hey, hey now. You know we're just having fun with you. You were just having a mind fart. Happens to everyone," Quil placated. He knew that Leah could probably kick his ass in a fight.

Leah didn't respond. She just took deep breaths and tried to maintain humanity.

"Sure, we all know you can get crazy sometimes. It was nothing. You're not serious about Jacob. Right?" Embry asked.

Leah continued with the deep breaths and slowly her heart rate steadied. She considered tearing his arms off and beating him with them just for the "all know you can get crazy" comment but decided that might be a bit rash. But was she serious about Jacob? Yeah, probably, but they couldn't know that.

"Right?" Embry asked again.

Leah opened her eyes, opened her mouth to respond and no words came out. She hesitated. And Quil and Embry looked into her eyes and knew the truth. _No_!, Leah screamed in her head. But what came out of her mouth was "Right." She said the word confidently but they didn't believe her. "Does it matter?" she demanded. They just stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

Embry walked closer and put an arm around her. She shook it off. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Jeez, she wasn't some pathetic lame ass. No way she was going to take their pity. "Nothing. This changes nothing. I'm going to do nothing. And you're going to do nothing," Leah growled out. She squared her shoulders and faced them. "You will keep this to yourselves," she said firmly and with authority. She gave it her most forceful Beta voice for whatever it was worth.

"Ok," Quil answered and Embry nodded his head.

"Wait, what will we do when we're all phased?" Embry asked.

"We'll make sure you and Quil run patrols together." _And I'll just have to make sure not to let my thoughts wander again,_ Leah thought to herself. She hoped she would have the focus to pull it off. Maybe she'd make Seth run with Jacob and put herself with these two yokels for patrols. "Now don't you have someplace to be?" She turned and walked off toward home leaving them to continue with their patrolling.

Leah felt even more frustrated and short tempered than when she'd woke up that day. She thought the long walk home would help calm her but it didn't. She felt itchy, like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. Every thought that crossed her mind, whether it be Jacob or Embry and Quil, the women the other wolves had imprinted on, Sam or the Cullens – just caused her to want to break something, scream, throw a tantrum or all of the above. She was no happy camper for the most part but right now, she was feeling particularly ornery. What was up with her? Her clothes felt tight and her head felt full of cotton. Maybe she would lie down when she got home and try to take a nap.

She walked in the front door of her house, flipped on the TV and plopped onto the couch. Her mom was looking for something. Sue flitted from one side of the living room to the other, looking under chair cushions and under the pile of newspapers on the coffee table. "Cut it out, Mom," she said rudely. "I can't take it anymore. What are you looking for?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone Leah. I'm not one of the wolves in your pack."

"Sorry mom. What can I help you find?" Leah asked again, this time much more politely.

"I need my keys to go into town for groceries. And I can't remember where I put them."

"Oh, I think I saw them in the kitchen junk drawer."

"Right, I remember now. Thanks Leah." Sue responded.

Leah then remembered the smell from the morning. "Hey mom, could you pick up something for me?"

"What do you need, Hun?"

Leah was close to her mom but she always dreaded conversations like this. The conversations about women-issues were always the worst. "Could you get me some stuff for 'that time of the month'?" she asked hoping her mom would just agree and be on her way.

No luck. Sue spun around and looked at Leah with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing mom. I just want to have something around in case."

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

"Yeah mom, I think so. I'm sure I'll let you know all about it if things change. Can we drop it now?"

"Sure, sure." Sue pocketed her keys and walked out the front door.

Leah couldn't find anything worth watching on TV. She decided that a nap sounded like it would hit the spot. Maybe she'd wake up in a better mood. But she didn't bet on it. She went to her room, shut the curtains and snuggled under the blankets. If she was lucky, no one would bother her until tomorrow.


End file.
